


of course, of course, of course

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Closure, Community: femslash100, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Introspection, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Of course, it comes down to the two of them.

Written for Challenge #526 - "special" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set january 2014, just as kaitlyn left wwe. it's been almost three years and i'm still torn up over these two.

The request doesn’t come to AJ from Kaitlyn herself, because of course it doesn’t. She’d never freely approach AJ now, after everything. AJ didn’t even know Kaitlyn was leaving; she found out from the staff member who told her Kaitlyn wanted a match. Something special to send her off, AJ guesses. She can only accept.

To make things interesting, AJ puts her title on the line.

She’ll win, of course. She’ll keep her belt. She just wants Kaitlyn to put her all into the match, wants a challenge for once. (And it will be a challenge, though maybe not for the reasons AJ’s making herself believe.)

Of course, they’re both there in gorilla before the match begins. AJ tries her hardest not to let her eyes wander over to Kaitlyn, talking loudly to Tamina about almost everything else she can think of as if it will stop her from thinking about the fact that soon, Kaitlyn will be gone. As if this match doesn’t mean as much to her as it does to Kaitlyn.

AJ’s pulled out of it when her music starts and she has to head for the ring, though not completely, like only her head and shoulders are above water. A minute previously, she was drowning.

The bell sounds, and it’s the two of them, like it was at Payback and Money in the Bank, like it was back at the beginning on NXT, though things were _so_ very different then.

_Of course, of course, of course._


End file.
